Follow Your Dreams
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: "To the girl with the almost white smile and bright jade eyes with a dream in her heart."


_**Follow Your Dreams**_

_by:_

**Fear Die Rothaarige**

She was the reason he decided to follow his dreams. He was the heir to the Uchiha fame and fortune, seeing as his brother had turned down the title wanting was the freedom to let live with his friends a few hours away in Ame. Everyone had just assumed that he had wanted the title, that he would want his name to become a household name. Everyone assumed but no one had bothered to ask the youngest Uchiha son, Sasuke. And at the age of 22, becoming a house hold name was the last thing he wanted. In reality all he wanted to do was write.

He loved the feeling of committing words to the page. He would sit for hours, his fingers working at a keyboard or pen, to form whatever story raced through his mind. Some days he would sit and write about ninjas taking on the universe. On others he would weave a story of tragedy so deep that he had no idea how he could have written that. He could write anything that he wanted and that is what he wanted out of life. To be able to write was his dream. He didn't care if he would never be published, household fame was not his dream. Crafting another world with words strung together was.

It was a single chance encounter that would give him the courage to follow his dreams.

His best friend Naruto had drug him out for a boys night. He had meet the blonde along with Sai, Shikamaru, and Neji at a local bar they had frequented since they turned the drinking age. Everything seemed normal as they sat in a back booth throwing back a few beers and talking. Sai had sold another painting, he was well on his way to becoming a local art legend. Shikamaru complained about his girlfriend Temari, but everyone could see the love in his eyes for the spitfire of a blonde. Neji recounted meeting his new weapons trainer at his dojo, the only women he had meet who could keep pace with him, and he had thought maybe he could ask her out. Naruto was off the wall, telling anything and everything, as was to be expected from him. And Sasuke, as usual, was silent as he listed to his friends adding his thoughts here and there.

Everything was normal until the lights dimmed around the establishment only to brighten on a make-shift stage against the far wall. Standing on the stage was a girl, maybe a few years younger than himself. She wasn't all that beautiful, but the pink hair (he couldn't see her eyes from where they sat) and snow white skin made her memorable. Her clothes weren't designer like many girls her age wore. Instead of a revealing attire, she wore simple faded blue jeans and a black t-shirt that clung to her almost their curves. Battered chucks grounded her to the stage. An even more battered white guitar was cradled in her delicate hands.

"Um.. Hi.. Uh," She bit her lip, "I've never done this before, so... I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm here tonight to follow my dreams." With a smile of not quite white teeth, Sakura launched into her songs. She was talented, her voice sharing the lyrics to her ballads rather flawlessly. Sure, once or twice her voice cracked. She was nervous, but the thing was she was up there, belting her heart out to follow her dreams. She wasn't sitting around waiting for anyone to tell her what he future was. She had gone against the beaten path to make her own through this misguided world. With a battered old guitar and a voice to match an angel, she was following her dreams.

As her set ended, Sasuke and his gang had decided it was time to head out. As Shikamaru, Sai, Naruto, and Neji headed towards the door, Sasuke stopped. His mind was whirling. How could this girl, so obviously struggling in life who probably didn't have a trust fund large enough to finance a country to fall back on, could follow her dreams but he, the heir to one of the largest international corporations ever, could not follow his? He had had a silver spoon in his mouth since the moment he was conceived He had not had to work for anything in his life. Everything he had had been handed to him on a silver platter. He was lucky, while this girl had to sing in a dingy bar in front of people she had never seen before. In front of people who could end up making or breaking her life. What she was doing took courage and bravery. She was following her dreams.

Sasuke found himself walking up to Sakura. After she had finished speaking with the owner of the bar, he held his hand out to her. As she took it, he was meet with the more beautiful pair of jade green eyes, so full of life. At the moment he knew one day he would turn on the radio in his car and hear her voice carrying across the sound waves as she followed her dreams. "Thank you," he told her. The jade eyes flashed with confusion but she didn't care. She gave him another almost white toothed smile, "You're welcome." And with that, he walked out of the bar, never to see Sakura Haruno again.

Two years later to the day, Sasuke Uchiha released his first book. It was a tale of Ninja, of team of three twelve year old and their sensei, as they trained to face the dangers their lifestyle would lead too. A majority of the characters having been based on people in his life. He had even based a character off of the girl in the bar. She had pink hair, bright jade eyes, and a heart to follow her dreams.

And on the page at the beginning of the book where one dedicates the book too, Sasuke wrote one simple line.

_To the girl with the almost white smile and bright jade eyes that has a dream in her heart._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._**

**_I don't know where this came from, I was just reading fanfictions and this came to mind. I must say this is probably my favorite fic I have ever written. I hope you like it! _**

**_Please read and review!_**

**_Later!_**


End file.
